One Day Off
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Yusuke gets a day off from his training for the Dark Tournament. When he comes home he finds...Kurama and Botan! Shounen-ai/Boys Love. Kurama/Yusuke. Don't like it? Don't click the title, then!


Hello everyone! I just recently got into YuYu Hakusho, and since I adore Kurama already, I'm going to write a fanfiction with my [current] favorite pairing from this series: Kurama/Yusuke. I just love them, I'm not completely sure why. So, my first fic from YYH and first fic with K/Y, so please do not expect a lot. I'll work on it, I promise!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own YYH, or the characters, or anything, because if I did, trust me, things would be a lot different.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One month before the Dark Tournament began, Yusuke returned home from his training for a day, wanting to make sure his mother was still alright. _'I should probably check on Keiko while I'm here, but she'll probably wanna do stuff,'_ Yusuke thought, not wanting to be forced into another shopping trip or who knows what else by the brunette. He walked into the building, up the stairs to the apartment, and unlocked the door with the spare key he hid. After spending about three minutes searching for the key, he did succeed in unlocking the door and walking inside, putting the key back into the same spot he would not remember.

"Hey mom," the young teen called, unsure if she was actually there or not. He was surprised to find Kurama and Botan in his room. "Wh-What the hell are you two doing here?!" was the loud exclamation the black haired boy had. Botan simply laughed, while Kurama gave a small smile.

"Now now, Yusuke, is that any way to greet two people you haven't seen in a month?" The girl chided playfully, although she really wasn't sure why she was here either. Even more so that Kurama invited her to come with him. The curious girl planned to be a spectator of the actions of the two fighters, wondering why Kurama invited the two to be here, and what Yusuke would do about it.

"Just answer my question! What's going on, did somethin' happen?" questioned Urameshi.

"No, we just wanted to visit," said the redheaded demon, still wearing that smile that made him look almost innocent. _'Makes me wanna take that innocent look away.'_ Yusuke recoiled when he realized the thought that had run through him. _'Don't tell me I actually just_ thought_ that...' _The movement did not go unnoticed by the demon, and now Yusuke was stuck making up some lame excuse that he was sure Kurama wouldn't believe.

Although in his human form he was known as Shuichi, he always acted like Kurama around these two people, and today was no different. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the actions of the other male, and received an obviously false reply. _'Being cold? I highly doubt it. I want to know what it was that really made him shiver.'_

Although he had invited himself over to the Urameshi apartment, and had even gotten Botan to tag along, the fox demon really had no idea what to do. He had not planned on much of anything past this point, so from here on it, he was just winging it. "So, Yusuke, how is your training?"

"Hell," Yusuke replied promptly, grinning at the two standing across from him. Of course, then it occurred to him that they were standing very near the doorway, and it was probably adding to the slight awkwardness Yusuke was currently feeling. "Why don't we go to my room, I'd rather sit then stand here all day," he said, walking to his room and expecting the others to follow. They did, and the two boys sat on the bed, Botan taking a seat in a chair adjacent from them.

"Kurama, how have you been? You and Hiei were helping Kuwabara train, right?"

"Wait, didn't you come here together? How come ya don't know?"

"I just asked a simple question, Yusuke, no need to bite my head off."

"It's quite alright," Kurama intervened, making sure to stop this spat before it happened, "he has progressed some, but I don't intend to be of much help much longer. I have things of my own to attend to after all."

Thankful that at least Kurama had enough sense to answer her question, and to ignore Yusuke, Botan really wished they would stop with the small talk and say or do something interesting. She wanted to know why Kurama suddenly took an interest in Yusuke, although she had to admit that it seemed like many people had been doing that as of late. And since the other two were not helping to satiate her curiosity, she would have to add more fuel to the fire to get either one of them to talk. _'I'm going over my head to try and get a demon and the most stubborn creature ever known to talk, but I'll have to try.'_

"Like what?" asked the almost equally curious Yusuke.

The demon chuckled. "I believe these things are more_ personal_ than I'd like to reveal, but they do revolve around one...person in particular." The way Kurama phrased it only helped pique the pair's curiosity more, and now both of them wished to know what it was he meant to do, and who did they revolve around. Botan obviously thought it was Yusuke, however Yusuke had not a clue on who it was. _'I know it's not Kuwabara...maybe Hiei? Nah, I doubt it. It could be someone I've never met. Although I'd rather it be Hiei,'_ thought the fighter sulkily, unsure why it was he was sulking. Kurama again caught the look, and this time decided to attempt to do something a little different. After all, he enjoyed gaging reactions. Putting on a mask of concern and putting his hand on the green-clad leg, a little higher up than necessary, he spoke again.

"Are you alright, Yusuke?" Kurama allowed himself the pleasure of a smirk as he felt Yusuke's shiver underneath his palm, and was pleased at the surprised reaction.

"Y-Yeah! Fine! What-What the hell are you talking about, Kurama, I'm fine!"

Removing his hand, slowly, Kurama stood back up straight, giving Yusuke that almost innocent smile again. "Oh, you just looked a little tense. I think you need to _release_ some of that energy. Maybe do something that will make you feel better?" He said, knowing that if Yusuke was in the right sense of mind, or actually it would be the _wrong_ sense, that he may pick up those hints. He just naturally assumed that Botan would not think anything more of it, although she really had. She got the hint that by Yusuke's cherry red face, he got it as well. She kept her blush to herself, trying really hard not to say something. _'Although, if things keep going like this, maybe I could "get a call from Koenma that is so urgent I must step out of the room", and if I hide somewhere I might be able to see what is really going on.' _The girl thought the plan was perfect, and was excited for her genius plot.

"You do look a bit red, Yusuke. Are you sick?" The girl questioned, feigning innocence as well.

"What? 'Course I'm not sick."

"I think we should check him for fever, Kurama," she said, hoping that maybe Kurama would use the opportunity to his advantage. Luckily for her, and him, he did. Quicker than a normal person would probably be willing, Kurama lightly pressed his forehead to Yusuke's.

"Your face is a little warm, Yusuke. Do you think you should lie down?" He whispered, his voice definitely more seductive than usual. _'It was plenty damn sexy to begin with,_' Yusuke thought before he could stop himself. _'What is wrong with me today? Since when did I think of Kurama...like this? ......Least I can say he started it,'_ Yusuke mentally thought, and complained, to himself. Since Kurama was going to act like this, why couldn't he?

"You guys are right, I am a little tired," Yusuke lied, tilting his head a little closer to Kurama's, not receiving any contact, but pressing their foreheads a bit closer together before succeeding in getting away from him, successfully laying down flat on his bed behind Kurama.

Acting surprised, Kurama turned to Botan. "I guess that means our visit is over," said the demon with a smile, standing up as if to leave. "I guess you're right," she agreed, happy enough that her curiosity was satisfied knowing what Kurama's real purpose was. He simply needed to flirt a little with a green-clad young man, and that was perfectly fine. Although as they bid adieu to Yusuke and stepped out the door, she wasn't surprised at Kurama's request.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell Yusuke something very important. I'll see you at the tournament, I suppose?" Kurama said, knowing that when he got the nod from Botan, and waiting until after the door had shut, to go back to their previous location. He was a bit surprised to find Yusuke no longer lying 'asleep' on the bed, but was startled when he felt the warm breath on his ear. "Still look like I have a fever, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, smirking when the taller male turned around. He quickly grabbed the other's wrists and pinned him against the wall to the left of the door frame, smirk still in place. The imprisoned man simply smiled, but gave no other answer.

"So," he began, since the other would not talk. "Who was it that your personal life revolved around?" Yusuke asked, whispering lowly into the fox's ear, dragging his tongue down his jawline. "Surely you weren't thinking Hiei?" asked the redhead, assuming that it would be the most logical assumption. Yusuke smirked, not wanting to allow him to know that he had actually considered that. Going on instinct, also known as teenage hormones, he brought his lips closer to the demon's, whispering "After all, Hiei wouldn't do this," before closing the space between them. Kurama returned the kiss with a surprising amount of energy, planning on moving his hands until he remembered that Urameshi still had them pinned to the wall. He sighed inwardly, but decided to exact revenge by just using a different part of the human anatomy. In particular, the skilled tongue that wove it's way between Yusuke's slightly chapped lips, forcing them open, although the black haired teen did not mind a bit. He pressed himself closer to his teammate, two specific parts of their anatomy enjoying the added pressure. Now out of breath, Yusuke pulled away, looking at the beautiful figure he had pinned. "Actually, he just might. I am a fox demon, after all," said Kurama, holding in his laughter at the look on Yusuke's face. Once he thought he scared him enough, he chuckled a bit, using the surprise to free his hands and place one on each shoulder. Turning the two around, Kurama now had Yusuke pinned. He smiled again, although this one looked far from innocent. Yusuke suddenly thought that he would have to remember to thank Genkai often for allowing him this day off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note: **Well, what does everyone think? It was supposed to be pointless, fluffy, smut, because we all love that! Haha, well, anyways....yeah, not supposed to have a very fluent plot...I'm not even done with the Dark Tournament arc in the series, so I can't post much afterwards, but if anyone wants it to continue, let me know! Please give me criticism, although I truly adore "Great job, keep writing" comments as well. Trust me, I'll gladly take either. Flames will be ignored, unless I'm in a bad mood, then who knows what might happen. =] Anyways, enough of my rambling. Rate and Review and all that good stuff, please. Good luck with your writing and happy reading!

**..:.**


End file.
